Love Or Regulation?
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Hannah is faced with a decision about whether or not to confess her love for the Squire she is training, will she embrace it? Or will she abandon it for the sake of the Brotherhood?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, my female sole survivor is called Hannah.**

Hannah walked down to the command deck of the Prydwen after being promoted by Elder Maxson to Sentinel because of her efforts and contribution in defeating the Institute.

Lancer-Captain Kells was waiting for her.

"Are you ready for another assignment?" Kells asked.

"I'm always happy to help out." Hannah replied, holstering her Plasma Rifle.

"Splendid, head down to the airport, a Squire with a location will meet up with you there, teach her well."

Hannah nodded and walked up to the maintenance area on the Prydwen to find Proctor Ingram. Hannah had convinced Ingram to install a Jet Pack onto her Power Armor. Hannah remembered how difficult it was to persuade her, after Ingram claimed that X-O1 Power Armor wasn't suited for a Jet Pack, but Hannah used her charming charisma to persuade her. She saw Proctor Ingram and waved her over.

"Hey Ingram! How goes the installation?" Hannah said.

"Good Sentinel, all it requires now is a field test." Ingram replied.

"I'll handle that, Kells wants me to instruct a Squire."

"Well then, Ad Victoriam Sentinel." Ingram said. Hannah nodded, walked over to her specialized X-O1 Armor, and got in.

She then proceeded to walk out onto the flight deck and jump off the side, her Power Armor's Jet Pack preventing her death. She walked up to the Squire and saw that she was talking to a Brotherhood Knight.

Hannah waved at the Squire to get her attention, and the Squire walked over.

"Squire reporting for duty Sentinel!" The Squire said, Hannah couldn't help but see the cuteness of the Squire. Hannah lifted her T-60 helmet of and shook her head to release her dark blue hair. She looked at the Squire and noticed that she had a look of awe on her face, but tried to ignore it.

"Do you know the mission?" Hannah asked the Squire, getting flustered as she spoke.

"I am to observe as you purge an area of undesirables to cleans the Commonwealth ma'am."

"Stay close kid, you'll do fine, and I would hate to lose you in the field." Hannah said, smiling at the deep blush of the Squire.

"Thank you ma'am! Here's the target area ma'am."

"Hey, y'know you don't have to call me ma'am, call me Hannah."

"Um, okay... Hannah..." The Squire said, Hannah could tell that the Squire was nervous about being told off due to insubordination.

"Don't worry, I have high authority, no-one will tell you off." Hannah said comfortingly, and saw that the Squire eased up a little, and smiled.

"Come along cutie." Hannah said, smiling... The Squire smiled and blushed, and ran up after Hannah.

Just then Hannah got a call from Lancer-Captain Kells on her comm, and answered it.

"Sentinel Hannah here."

 _"Sentinel, stop whatever mission you're currently doing and head over to the Red Rocket Truck Stop, we've gotten reports of a Deathclaw nesting there, go there and secure the site for the safety of the people of the Commonwealth."_

"Yes Sir, I'll take care of it." Hannah ended the call and looked at the Squire. "Looks like you're going to be getting more action than you thought you would on this mission."

"What do you mean Hannah?"

"I just got orders from Captain Kells to go and exterminate a Deathclaw, and you've got to come with me." Hannah said. The Squire looked scared. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll keep you safe." Hannah said, putting her hand on the Squire's shoulder, making her smile.

 **The Red Rocket Truck Stop...**

Hannah slowly approached the door, and turned the handle, opening the door, and walking in, taking a look around, and seeing nothing, turned back to the Squire to continue looking around

"So what's your name?" Hannah asked, before pointing her Plasma Rifle at a Ghoul's skull and blasting it.

"Ellie." She replied.

"That's a cute name." Hannah said.

Suddenly Hannah was flung against the wall, the Deathclaw came from out of no-where, and turned towards Ellie. Hannah got back up and raised her Plasma Rifle.

"Ellie! Get behind me!" Hannah shouted as she started to blasted the Deathclaw over and over.

Ellie sprinted behind Hannah and noticed a Laser Pistol in a holster on Hannah's leg while she was fighting.

The Deathclaw ran over to Hannah, picked her up and flung her against another wall, knocking her helmet off and the Laser Pistol out of it's holster, sliding over to Ellie.

The Deathclaw pinned Hannah down and reached for her neck to rip it out, but before it could, it collapsed.

Hannah looked over and saw Ellie with the Laser Pistol, looking terrified. Hannah got up and walked over to her, grabbing her helmet as she walked.

"Hey it's okay, it's over. Wow, good shot Ellie." Hannah said, looking at the Deathclaw's inflamed eye socket. "We should talk to Proctor Teagan about getting you a Laser Pistol for yourself." Ellie chuckled.

"Good luck with that, last time I asked him, he laughed at me." Ellie said, Hannah raised a brow.

"I'll talk to him."

 **Later In Prydwen Maintenance Area...**

Hannah left her Power Armor in a station, grabbed her damaged T-60 helmet and walked over to Proctor Ingram.

"Hey Ingram, think you could fix this for me?" Hannah asked, lifting the helmet.

"No sorry, this isn't fixable, but I think Teagan has a replacement you could ask him about."

"Okay, thanks, where is he?"

"I think he's in his shop." Ingram said. Hannah nodded, gesturing for Ellie to follow her.

Hannah walked over to Teagan's shop and saw him speaking with Elder Maxson.

"Sir." Hannah said respectively.

"Report Sentinel, did you kill the Deathclaw?"

"No, I didn't Sir." Hannah said. Maxson raised an eyebrow.

"Then what happened?"

"I didn't kill it, Ellie did." Hannah said, gesturing to Ellie who stood nervously by Hannah's leg with one arm around it. Elder Maxson smiled.

"It seems we have a future Knight here. Sentinel, come see me tomorrow morning, and give me your full report." Hannah nodded and Elder Maxson walked away. Hannah turned to Teagan.

"Can I get you anything Sentinel?" He asked.

"Yes, I need a replacement." Hannah said, putting her broken T-60 helmet on the counter. "And I need an unmodified Laser Pistol with 100 Fusion cells." Hannah said. Teagan nodded before walking away to his stockroom. Hannah turned to Ellie who looked really happy.

"You would spend your caps.. for me?" Ellie asked, flustered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hannah asked. "Now go back to the other Squires, but come see me in my quarters at noon, okay?"

"I'll be there!" Ellie said before walking off.

Hannah couldn't help but smile as Teagan returned holding a new T-60 helmet and a Laser Pistol.

"Here you are, that'll be 600 caps. What's funny?" Teagan asked, breaking Hannah from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, here." Hannah said, handing him the caps, picking up the Laser Pistol and helmet, and walking back towards her Power Armor, putting the new helmet on, and walking back to her quarters.

Hannah reached her quarters, took off her chest plate and shoulder plates, and hung them on a hanger, before taking off her Brotherhood fatigues, and placing them on a separate hanger, and got into bed.

It wasn't long until she was consumed by sleep, and dreamt of Ellie, but without her clothes.

 **Yes I know it's weird, but please don't call me a creep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah woke up and remembered that she had to give a report to Elder Maxson. She threw the covers off, stood up and put on her Brotherhood fatigues, as well as her chest and shoulder plates, and walked towards the door.

Hannah opened the door to see the fourteen year old Ellie walking up to her, she waved at Hannah.

"Hey Ellie!"

"Hey Hannah!"

"You ready for training today?" Hannah asked. Ellie nodded. "Good, you can wait in my quarters if you like." Hannah said, opening propping the door open, allowing Ellie to walk in and sit down on a chair. "You wait for me here, okay?" Hannah said, Ellie nodded.

Hannah smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 **One Report Later...**

Hannah walked back to her quarters to find Ellie sat on the chair next to her desk situated next to her bed. She looked up and smiled when she saw Hannah enter.

"You ready for some training?" Hannah asked with a smile. Ellie smiled and stood up, nodding excitedly.

Hannah walked over to her desk, slinging her Plasma Rifle over her back, grabbing the Laser Pistol, and extending a hand, which Ellie eagerly took, following closely behind Hannah as she walked towards the flight deck

Hannah and Ellie arrived on the flight deck, and got onto a Vertibird. Hannah commanded the pilot to fly to Sanctuary.

 **Sanctuary...**

The pilot dropped Hannah and Ellie off in Sanctuary.

Ellie and Hannah walked into Sanctuary hand in hand. Preston Garvey spotted them.

"Hey General."

"Hey Preston, what's the situation here?" Hannah asked, breaking her hand away from Ellie's hand

"Pretty much unchanged since you left General, that robot of yours, Ada, is it? She scanned and found a rogue robot just on the outskirts, so we took care of it. Other than that, nothing."

"Glad to hear it." Hannah said. Preston looked at Ellie.

"Whose this?" Preston asked.

"This is Ellie." Hannah said, gesturing to Ellie. "I'm training her."

"No-one better for that job General." Preston said. Hannah smiled.

Hannah interlocked her fingers with Ellie's and led her to a shooting range behind a house, and handed Ellie her Laser Pistol, and taking out her own Plasma Rifle.

"Watch me Ellie." Hannah said, as she raised her Plasma Rifle and blasted a tin can. "Now you." Hannah said.

Ellie nodded and raised her pistol, aiming down the notch, and blasting a tin with precision. Ellie looked to Hannah with a smile. Hannah looked back with a broad smirk as she sat down on a chair.

Hannah looked at Ellie and gestured for her to continue as she raised her Pip-Boy.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

Ellie blasted the last tin and glanced over at Hannah and saw her still looking at her Pip-Boy. Ellie put her pistol and backpack down on a nearby table, and sidled over to Hannah, and put her hand on Hannah's wrist, and forced it down, looking Hannah right in the eyes.

"Uh, y-you okay Ellie?" Hannah stuttered, taken aback by the young girl's beauty.

Ellie held Hannah's wrists down on the armrests of the chair, and sat on her lap.

"Ellie? What are you doing?" Hannah shouted as Ellie started to grind herself on Hannah's lap, before lunging forward and capturing Hannah's lips with her own. Hannah's hands found their way to Ellie's back and brought her closer and deepened their kiss.

Hannah rubbed her tongue on Ellie's bottom lip, and Ellie parted her lips and allowed Hannah in. Their tongues twirled around each other in a romantic dance inside each others' mouths.

"General, I've found a location for-" Preston said, before being cut off after seeing Hannah and Ellie's tongues intertwined. "I'll give you some privacy." Preston said, walking away, leaving Ellie and Hannah alone.

Ellie got up off Hannah and looked down at her shoes.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Hannah." Ellie said. Hannah gave out a sigh of empathy.

Hannah put her hand on Ellie's chin and lifted it up, and captured her lips with a searing kiss.

Hannah pulled back and looked at Ellie who was blushing madly.

"Come on." Hannah said, extending her hand to Ellie, who took it, intertwining their fingers, and walking back to the others.

Preston saw them walk out from behind the house hand in hand, and seeing them so close together made him a little on edge after what he witnessed them doing. Hannah waved him over.

"Hey Preston, private talk, now." Hannah demanded. Preston walked over knowing full well what Hannah was about to say.

"Listen Preston, you tell NO-ONE what you saw, okay?" Hannah said. Preston nodded. "Good." Hannah said, before taking Ellie's hand, and walking into her shack, closing and locking the door.


End file.
